Shattered Light
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: The hikari and Jonouchi are kidnapped by certain people. They ami and Seto have to figure out what the clues via email mean. Let's see them get out of this one this time. (YamiXHikari shippings, and Puppy shipping)
1. CHAPTER ONE: CAPTURE

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry I have not posted anything for the past month or so. Things have been busy. I'll try updating as soon as possible. In the meantime, read our Halloween fic. This is the first chapter. It's awesome, and you should read it. DO IT OR YOU'LL GO TO THE SHADOW REALM!**

**Disclaimer: Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**We only own our OC's.**

**My OC's are Rakknar, Night, Ash, Katon, and Kain.**

**Spirit's OC's are Akane, Temara, Terra, Cleo, and Spirit.**

**Shattered Light **

**CHAPTER ONE: CAPTURE **

The hikari were walking home one day. They had thought it would have been best to take a short cut through an alley way. They had thought it would be alright since they've done it before. They also had their yami to protect them. Or so they thought.

They usually took this way when they were heading home. It was on occasion. The thing was, they wouldn't be there for much longer.

Figures in the shadows was waiting for them.

"Wait, something doesn't feel right," Spirit told them.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Something…just feel off. I'm not sure what it is," Spirit replied standing where he was though he was a bit wary of venturing forward.

"Seems like they've noticed we're here," a voice from the darkness said.

"Who's there?" Kain asked.

"Oh no one… At least no one important for now," a second voice replies.

"Show yourselves!" Night demanded of the people who seemed to be there but were not.

"Oh, I don't think that's wise. Showing ourselves will not make this any better…for you that is," the voice answers before the people steps out.

"I thought Bakura killed you," Jonouchi says upon seeing the person who was at the head of this motley crew.

"Nothing dead stays dead for long," the mocking voice of Shadi replies with a smirk crossing his lips.

"What do you want with us?" Marik asked, one of his hands on the hilt of the Rod.

"I'm not telling you that," he answers with a glance of annoyance. "I'm merely here to get you. That's all we were ordered to do."

"By who?" Spirit asked.

"Again, I'm not telling you that," Shadi answers simply.

"Why not?" Night asked.

"Because I said so," he replies. "Now enough of this useless talk. Time for lights out."

"Wha-", Jonouchi was about to ask before he was cut off because he was knocked unconscious.

The others were knocked out one by one. They were then tied up nice and tightly. They were then brought back to whence they came. They got the hikari's phones out, and crushes them beneath their feet. And then, you know what comes next. They were brought back to the base.

"Where are they? They should have returned home by now," Rakknar mutters.

"I tried calling Yugi, but he won't pick up," Atem replies.

"I tried calling the others. There was no signal," Bakura told him.

"Something must have happened. Damn it, we should have been there with them," Ash tells them.

"Yes, but we can't do anything about it now. We have to worry about getting them back from whoever caught them," Akane suggest to the group.

"So we're all pretty much in agreement they've been kidnapped?" Malik asked.

"What do you think, idiot?" Bakura asked in annoyance. "Clearly Ryou turns his phone off in school. He's one of the few who actually follow the rules."

"Calm down, Akefia. Getting angry will get you nowhere," Rakknar told him.

During their conversation, Seto heard a sound from his computer. It was the ping of getting a new email. He looked in confusion, wondering who of all people would send him something. Maybe it was his puppy, but he knew it couldn't be since the hikari were somehow captured by someone.

He opened it, and read it.

"Guys, I think you want to look at this," he advised the group.

"What is it?" Katon asked him.

"it's an anonymous sender who sent me this. I think it's best you read it as well. It involves our…hikari," Seto told them.

He turns the screen of his computer so that everyone could see the message.

The message read as follows:

_**To: Seto Kaiba **_

_**From: **_

_**Hello shadows,**_

_**Looking for something? **_

_**You know, you shouldn't have left them alone. They were so easy to get. Not even worth a fight. **_

_**Did you want to find them? I'm sure you haven't been able to get in contact with them. You won't be able to find them. Try it, see what happens.**_

_**All I have left to say is this, **_

_**If you wish to find them…..come to Cairo. **_

_**Until then,**_

_**Good luck with finding us.**_

"What…the hell?!" Cleo shouts, grabbing a random object and throwing it against the wall.

"Do you mind?" Seto asked.

"No! Now, shut up!" Cleo snarled in response.

"**Kaiba, can you track it?" Atem asked his cousin.**

"**I can try," he replies as he tries to do that.**

**Another sound came from his computer. He looks at his email, and his eyes narrowed.**

_To: Seto Kaiba _

_From:_

_Oh, and don't try tracking us. It's pointless. _

_And if you misbehave, well…you'll see. _

_Come to the sands, and you'll find something or someone waiting for you._

**This only made the shadows all the more infuriated. It only angered them upon knowing they couldn't track the emails. They were irked at knowing that there was something going on, but knew this would be difficult on them. Don't ask, they just knew. **

"**Well, we should probably head to Cairo," Rakknar told the group. "There's no use standing here getting pissed at something we can't help at the moment." **

"**At least you're talking sense, Nii-san," the demon tamer mutters.**

"**Don't I?" he teases.**

"**Banter aside, let's port there," Cleo suggested to them.**

"**Agreed," he replied.**

**The nine shadow ported to where they needed to go. The bright golden sands of Egypt greeted them. But they weren't ready for what lay in store for them.**

"**Well, well, look who decided to join the party." **


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Shattered Light**

**CHAPTER TWO **

"I thought I killed you," Bakura snarls.

"I'm here. It seems you were wrong," Shadi replied.

"That only gives me another chance," he replies in a snarl. "And this time….I'll kill you for real."

"No take backs this time?" Malik asked.

"Oh shut up Ishtar," Bakura replied.

"What do you want?" Atem asked.

"You do realize talking to us will get us nowhere right?" Akane asked.

"I think he does know this. He's probably just stalling us," Ash told the rest of the group.

"Where…are they?! Tell us or die!" Cleo snarls at him.

"Oh, now why should I tell you that?" Shadi taunts.

"Do you really want that question answered?" Rakknar yelled.

"I think he does," she replied to her mate.

The shadows noticed something else. The Egyptian also had…..demons to help him. This only made Cleo angrier.

"Great, now we have to deal with _them_," the demon tamer muttered.

"Clearly," Cleo agreed.

"Have fun with these… I'll be leaving now," he said before walking off.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!" Bakura shouted after him but the man just ignored him. "How dare he ignore me!"

"Now, now, little thief. No need to be angry," the demongod mocks.

"Shut up, " Bakura growled.

"I should have known you would be here," Cleo says with narrowed eyes.

"Now, now, princess. No need to get angry at Daddy," Zorc taunts.

"You're only making me hate you more," she muttered. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Apparently it is," Rakknar said.

"Why are _you _here?" Cleo asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything… But I can tell you something….you'll never find them in time," he says before vanishing.

"_You know….you should just give up," Zorc says in Bakura's mind which meant only Bakura could hear him right now._

"_I'm not one who gives up easily. Especially when it comes to our lights," he replied._

"_What have I told you about caring? It will amount to nothing. Don't you remember what I've told you? I'm the only one you can trust," Zorc says with his tone seeming almost soft. "Besides, they never cared about you anyway." _

"_WHAT?! That's a lie!" He exclaims._

"_Oh? How do you know for sure?" He asked. "Do you think the Pharaoh and the Priest have your best interest at heart?" _

"_I can't give up on my hikari," he says._

"_Oh how precious. The King of Thieves getting sentimental about a little brat," Zorc taunts in a hiss._

"_Ryou's not a little brat!" Bakura yells at him. "He's more than you'd ever know!" _

"_Perhaps….but it's useless trying to find him. You may not like what you see… And you might not be alive when it happens," he says ominously._

"_If I were to die, it would be better than living in this hell," he growls in reply._

"_Be as it may, it would be better if you came quietly instead of by force," he said._

"_How many times have I heard that before? And how many times have I refused? Clearly Zorc, you don't me as well as you think you do," Bakura replied._

"_Suit yourself, but don't say I have never gave you anything," he says._

"_You're right. You did give me something. But I don't care anymore," he retorts._

"_I'm done with this," Zorc hisses._

"Shadow demons, time to dine," Zorc orders his children. "And you're coming with me."

"Oh great, now we have to go save Bakura," the Pharaoh sighs.

"Did you just figure that out right now?" Seto asked.

"Boys, stop fighting. They want us to fight with each other. We need to go save Bakura, then get back on track," Akane told them keeping the peace within the pack.

"She has a point," Ash agreed with her mate.

"It's probably going to take them longer to figure it out though,' Ash told her with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Focus you fools," Rakknar growled. "We are getting off topic. The more this happens then the more time we waste. You know what will happen if we waste more time."

The others nodded in agreement. They knew that there was no time to waste. Doing that would be less productive. A good example of no productivity whatsoever would be Malik. Yes, you heard that right. It was just fun to poke fun at the Assassin from time to time for most of the others.

We rushed over to where we thought the thief might be. The rest of us just worried that we may be too late when we made our arrival.

The nine lights slowly came to. It took them time in order to part their lids to the darkened cell they were no in. They could sense a few people outside looking in on them. This only made some of them a little more nervous than they already were. The others were showing no emotion. Those few were trying to stay strong for the others.

"Where are we?" Night voiced after several moments of the perpetual silence.

There was no reply for a short amount of time.

A voice finally cut through the lingering remains of the darkness.

"You need not know that for now, little ones," the masculine voice told them which didn't help either way. "There's no need to know everything right now."

Night, Temara, Marik, Kain, Jonouchi, and Spirit narrowed their eyes. They were far from being convinced. They were unsure of what this could be. The two Ishtars shared a look when they heard that voice though. It reminded them of someone. They just couldn't figure it at the time. It was on the tip of their tongues, but they just couldn't reach what it was.

"I wonder…how easy are they to break?" The second one asked.

"Some are easy, but those five will be the most stubborn," the third voice informed the other two.

"I see….. It seems we'll have to try other methods for them then. It will be interesting to see what reactions they'll have when they finally see us," the first man said with what could be heard as a smirk in his voice from the prospect of what their screams would sound like.

"We will know that very soon," the third intoned before the nine lights fell into unconsciousness once more ignorant of what laid in store for what was to occur soon enough.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Shattered Light **

**CHAPTER THREE **

We were still trying to find where the thief had been taken to. Surely he wouldn't have been dragged too far off the beaten pah. It seemed we may have to take a detour off the trail we had been following in search of the hikari in order to find Bakura. It may be easier said than done considering how many places there were to hide someone in Egypt.

"Where do you think he may have taken him?" Rakknar asked his mate.

"That depends. It was _him _who took Bakura. I would think you of all people would know where the thief could have possibly been taken," Cleo replied with a hitn of sarcasm.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at knowing now where he could have gone. He cursed under his brath. Then moved swiftly taking the lead to the destroyed village the thief had grown up in. He had known this would be the most likely spot that demon lord would have brought him to. None of us were entirely sure why here instead of a different place.

"I wonder what he plans to do here," Ash wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions," the spirit mage replied.

"Is he thinking of restoring this place?" Malik asked.

"It is a possibility, but don't know how he would get that sort of magic," Ash replied.

"Or the resources," Akane added.

"I don't really care why he took Bakura here instead of his Palace," Cleo muttered with irritation flashing in her golden eyes.

"Neither do I, but it's always a good idea to discuss the plausible reasons for it," Rakknar commented before we had reached a cavern.

A few of us decided to go in first. We scanned the cave seeing if the thief was in here or not. Atem noticed there was something tied up in the center of the space. He nudged it to notice it was the one they were looking for.

"Bakura, are you alright?" He asked.

"Since when does the Pharaoh care?" Bakura replied with a little annoyance.

Atem smiled lightly. He knew that comment meant that the thief cared. He could tell even if Bakura wouldn't show it. He did in his own way. He looked noticing that there was a coarse rope tied nicely around him. He rose a brow wondering why this would happen. He made a move to try to untangle the mess, but Bakura gave him a warning look as if he was silently telling him to not do it.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," the dark murmur of the demon lord said from the surrounding shadows.

"Why the hell are _you _here?" Cleo snarled.

"Why wouldn't I be little girl? Did you miss daddy already?" The demon known as Zorc taunted.

"No," she replied. "Was I meant to?"

"Not really. Did you think it would be easy getting him back?" Zorc asked.

"Changing the subject solves nothing," Rakknarremarked dryly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a smirk upon his lips.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Cleo says out of anger.

"You do realize that Bakura is still tied up… I don't think you'll be able to save him from me," he says as if he has already won.

"Like hell you will!" Atem exclaims with determination burning fiercely in his eyes.

"What will the big, bad demon do to us? Kill us? Not likely," Ash taunts.

Zorc replies with nothing to this. He doesn't need to. His children which are shadow demons ere spread out across the chamber. There was no way for anyone else to enter, and no way to escape. No one would be able to get away from him due to the predicament they were in now. That, and they would never arrive in time to save their little pets.

The three men leaned against a wall. They looked in on their new pets. They had ideas of what to do, and a plan in mind. The question was…..what should they start with first?

"We could always get him….to mess with their minds," one of the three suggested.

"While that is true, that can wait till later. We have a mor important action to commence first," the leader of the three told the other two.

"Which is?" The third man asked.

"Did you forget already?" The second man asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No, but I just wanted to know what it was," the man replied.

"It was already discussed earlier. I am not repeating myself of what you should already know," the leader of the trio said simply which meant there would be no room for argument.

"We should start it now. The demon is taking care of the shadows while we do this," the third man said.

"That's good," the first said, sounding pleased at this news. "Shall we?"

The other two nodded in agreement. It was time to start the corruption, and the shattering of light to finally roll into motion. It would only take a little while for everything to be in place. And then, the light would turn on their darkness bringing them down to the three men's rule. Soon…..them, and then the rest will fall into place.


End file.
